xxx porn hub
by Stevanie Salazar
Summary: Eren is a porn actor. Pixis has obtained from surveys that the viewers want to see some more cross-dressing action. Enter Levi Rivaille, and one Eren Jaeger in a frilly dress. ((PWP, Ereri, Riren ))


**xxx porn hub**

by: Stevanie Salazar

_Warnings:_ Plot what plot? XXX HARDCORE MAN BUTT SEX, crossdressing!Jaeger, Pornostars! Really just shameless porn.

_Disclaimer:_ Why no, I do not own anything mentioned here. I don't even own a frilly dress.

* * *

"Do I really have to do this?" Eren Jaeger grumbled, tugging at the hem of the frilly dress that he was forced to wear.

"It's what people want in the gay porn industry," the porn director, Pixis, waved a hand nonchalantly, as if it were of the norm, "Our survey polls on our site demand some more cross-dressing action. It _is _your goal to be fucked by famous people in the gay porn industry is it not?"

"Of course!" Eren clenched his fist, his eyes burning with passion, "Ever since I was 13 all I've wanted was to be a porn actor like my dad and to be fucked by the big names in the gay porn industry!"

"Well, unless you are willing to break barriers, that will never happen, anyway your co-star will be here shortly so you two can be introduced."

"I thought I was going to be filming this scene with Armin and Jean again?"

"No, they were cast in Booty Raiders 3, so they were unfortunately not able to make it."

"Well who's going to film this scene with me?"

"I really have to fuck this Jaeger brat?" Came a monotone voice.

Shit. It was the most dominant male in the gay porn industry, Levi Rivaille. His eyes went wide and he gave a sharp turn to face said man.

"Brat?!" Eren questioned his voice rising slightly and face reddening. Of course, it was hard to look dignified and angry in a frilly maid's dress, but he managed. It was then that he realized that Rivaille was not in the same type of clothes as he was.

"Pixis?" Eren asked, "Why isn't he in a dress?"

Levi leaned in towards Eren, breathing on his ear, a smirk tugging at his lips, "When you fuck as good as me, you don't need gimmicks."

Eren's face, if possible, turned a brighter shade of red, he swung around to throw a blow at the smaller man only to find himself immediately on his back.

"Now, now," Pixis said calmly, "None of that now unless it's in front of the camera."

"I didn't know one of the biggest names in the porn industry could turn out to be such an asshole," Eren muttered, only to find a boot placed on his face.

"What did you say, _brat_?" Levi hissed out quickly, his arms folded as he glared down at the younger male. "If I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut. That is if you _do_ want me to be gentle on you today."

Eren reached up and pushed the man's boot off of his face, "I'm your co-star! Not a piece of dirt! I would quit this job if I could but," Eren slammed his hand on the wall, "It is my goal to be great like my dad and fuck as many guys as I can."

Levi smirked, "Not bad, slut."

Pixis grinned and secretly switched on the camera pointed at them.

Levi backed Eren up to the wall and pinned him, hiking up his frilly skirt and placing his knee gently on his crotch, massaging it. Eren gasped, not used to the style of foreplay. Levi dipped his head slightly to bite into Jaeger's neck, making Eren arch his back into the touch only to be slammed back into the wall, held by Levi's defined arms.

"You're not in control here, I am," Levi murmured huskily into his ear, breath wavering across his heated flesh.

"Hurry," Pixis quietly whispered to his cameramen putting them into their different filming positions, "I have a feeling they're going to have some real chemistry."

"Hnng," Eren moaned as deft, skilled hands trailed down his sides to play at the the hem of his white lacy panties.

"Panties, hmm?" Levi grinned, amusement lacing his tone.

"Shut up, I was just followin- ah!" Eren was cut off as Levi's hand quickly came back up to rip his dress open, revealing smooth tan chest. Levi's tongue darted out to lick at Eren's chest, leaving a wet path across his collarbone.

"You're so clean," Levi muttered, grinding his hard-on into Eren's ass.

"Does that turn you on?" Eren smirked, immobilized, but feeling a bit more in control of the situation.

"You better have cleaned everything," Levi whispered, grabbing Eren's ass in his hands and massaging the soft cheeks.

"Of course," Eren whispered back, almost whining at the teasing touch, "I'm a professional."

With a swift movement, Eren was forced on his knees, watching as Levi deftly and quickly unbuttoned his pants. Threading his hands through Eren's brown hair he looked down at him and gave him his signature smirk.

"Prove it."

Eren opened his mouth to gently lap at the head before taking in Levi's whole length, wrapping his tongue around it, sucking and humming. Levi groaned letting go of Eren's head so the cameramen could get in a good angle.

"Look up at me," Rivaille commanded through grit teeth his voice almost too low to be heard.

Eren turned his teal eyes upwards, capturing Levi's smoldering gray orbs.

After a few minutes, Levi tore away and lifted Eren up, slamming him against the bed provided and practically ripping away his panties.

_Smack! _Eren winced as he felt a hand come clean across his cheeks. _Smack! _

"You want to fuck as many guys in the porn industry as you can, hm?" Levi questioned, swatting his hand again onto Eren's round ass, "When I'm through with you," Levi's voice turned into a sensual hiss, "you'll never want to film with anyone else, slut."

There was a tell-tale opening of a bottle before Eren felt a finger pressed against his entrance, cold and slicked with lube.

"Look at how easily you take in my fingers, you whore," Levi said, adding in a second and third right away, coating him with lube and stretching him. Eren's face burned with humiliation and arousal and his fingers pressed against the spot that made him see stars.

"Please," Eren gasped out, writhing in pleasure.

"What do you want?" Levi muttered, fingering him more aggressively while he leaned down and left more bite marks on Eren, upon not hearing an answer Levi grinned, "Well, I'll tell you what I want. I want to hear you begging for me to fuck you, I want to hear you screaming my name as I pound you into this mattress. Do you understand me Jaeger?"

"I- please fuck me, please."

Levi picked up Eren's hips, levelling his entrance, with his cock. Levi quickly slipped a condom on before slamming into Eren without any mercy.

"Aah!" Eren cried out as he braced himself, Levi slamming into him mercilessly, spreading Eren's ass-cheeks to let the cameras get a close look as his cock slid in and out of Jaeger.

"You're pretty tight, Jaeger," Levi grunted as he sped up, the smack of flesh on flesh filling the room, "One would think you don't whore yourself out for a living."

Eren couldn't get anything out but useless babble and the occasional cry of Levi's name.

They switched positions a few times before Eren could no longer take it, with a cry he came, his body shuddering as all his muscles seemed to contract.

That was the undoing of Rivaille as he came as well, filling up the condom. Levi pulled out and quickly disposed of the condom. Eren collapsed, allowing the cameras to get in a few shots of the afterglow. He was about to get up when a towel was thrown at him.

"Clean up," Levi instructed, "and get ready for round 2." At Jaeger's shocked expression he let out a grin, "What? You surely didn't think we were done already?"

* * *

"_Oh, yeah, Levi, harder, harder." _

"_You're such a slut, Jaeger." _

Eren blushed as he watched himself and Rivaille on screen, it was always more embarrassing watching afterwards than actually committing the act.

"It's already been nominated for best Gay Porn of the Year," Pixis said, turning off the T.V. and looking at Eren in the eye, "If you win this award so many possibilities are going to be open to you."

"Uhh, actually-" Eren trailed off as Levi took over.

"That's why we're here," Levi said, placing his perfectly polished boots on Pixis' desk, leaning backwards with his hands folded behind his head.

"I would like to make a request...to...to only film with Levi Rivaille from now on!" There was a pause and Pixis looked at Levi in shock, who in turn seemed oddly pleased with himself.

"I see...this is certainly a shock, it will be a great loss to the gay porn community, since this video came out I've gotten requests for you to star in movies with names like Irvin Smith."

"He only wants to film with me," Levi asserted, straightening up and laying a hand on Eren's shoulder raising one eyebrow in a cold glare.

"I understand."

* * *

**The End **

_Hope you enjoyed my shameless porn. _


End file.
